


mistletoe and the scent of frost

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Very Merry Phichimetti Week, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: chris and phichit spend their first christmas as a couple together in zurich.





	1. days 1 & 2: travelling and arriving at the airport & holliday shopping, sightseeing and selfies

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris is a bit nervous about phichit’s arrival as he waits for him at the airport, but things get easier after they’re reunited.

everybody seems to be coming and going and waiting and  _waiting_  at the airport during the holidays. it’s not something he’s surprised by, not after so many years of travelling, so many years of competing, but it still feels… not weird, but. or maybe, yes,  _a bit_  weird.

or maybe it feels weird because for the first time in… he can’t even remember how long, chris is  _waiting_ , and not for a flight for himself.

phichit’s plane is due to land any moment now, and for all that chris has been excited about his boyfriend’s visit, he’s started feeling a bit nervous in the past couple of days.

it’s the first time phichit comes to switzerland, and it’s also going to be their first christmas together, and chris wants things to go well. they haven’t been officially dating for long, just three or so months, and chris hasn’t been so serious about someone in a long time, so of course he’s a bit nervous. (victor laughed at him, the traitor, though he did shut up when chris reminded him of how ridiculous he was after that one particular banquet.)

he checks his phone when it vibrates in his pocket, expecting a text, only to see an instagram notification. it’s nothing out of the ordinary, he gets tagged often enough, but this one is from phichit.

he taps on it and it opens to a profile photo of chris sitting on his little airport chair, looking both pensive and nervous, with the caption, ‘oh look, he’s waiting for me! how sweet! ❤❤❤ @christophe_gc #thebae #switzerlandhereicome #inzurichwiththebf #xmasholiday’. 

he looks up sharply, and to his right, and there, just a few feet away, holding his phone in one hand and travel bag in the other, a suitcase standing next to him. there’s a huge, mischievous smile on his face, and chris wants nothing more than to smother it with kisses. 

he does just that, walks right up to phichit and kisses him breathless. ‘welcome to switzerland,’ he says against his lips. 

phichit just smiles again and says, ‘glad to be here!’ before he reals chris back in for another kiss. 

~ 

they drop phichit’s luggage off at chris’ apartment, where phichit officially meets chris’ fluffball of a cat, before heading out to have dinner. 

it’s a fun evening out, full of selfies and sightseeing and window-shopping and actual shopping, and chris finally relaxes, nerves dissolving with every cheerful laugh bubbling out of phichit. 

they make plans for the next day, what places to visit, where to eat, if they should squeeze in some practice at some point or just leave it for the day after, and while chris would love nothing more than to spend the entire day  _in bed_ , he has to admit that the idea of just walking through the city hand in hand becomes more and more appealing the more phichit’s eyes sparkle. 

~ 

‘first time sightseeing zurich with #thebae @christophe_gc #xmasholiday #inzurichwiththebf’ says a photo of the two of them in zurich’s old town, hands full of garish shopping bags, big, goofy smiles on their faces, standing in front of a brightly lit christmas tree.


	2. day 3: ugly christmas sweaters and fuzzy socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit would like to get chris a christmas sweater, because he, personally loves them, but, well, he can’t find the perfect one. fortunately, he finds something just as good.

it’s not ironic, his love for christmas sweaters.

he doesn’t know  _why_ , the grand majority of them are ugly as sin and he normally wouldn’t be caught dead even near one, but there’s just something about the holiday period, because that’s when he finds them charming, for all that he still thinks they’re horrid.

he’s bought a new one, while christmas shopping with chris, green, with bright red reindeers and white trees, trimmed with gold and silver are the neckline, hem and sleeves.

chris had laughed for five minutes straight when phichit had pulled it on, until he was red in the face and he had trouble breathing, but it only made phichit’s grin grow.

he wants to get one for chris, too, preferably one that matches, but no matter how hard he’s looked, he has yet to find the perfect one.

chris doesn't help either, with the way he raises his eyebrow at each one phichit shows him, and after an entire day of rejected options, phichit gives up.

honestly? he has no idea what to get chris. usually it’s super easy for him to get gifts for just about anyone, but this is  _different_. he wants this to be special.

he sighs.

he’s walking through one of the malls chris has taken him to the day before, trying to fill his time while he waits for chris to be done with his sponsors meeting.

he wants to call yuuri, ask for his opinion, or better yet, ask for victor’s advice, since he’s known chris the longest, but he doesn’t. he wants to do this by himself. he needs to do it by himself.

he passes by a window, chock full of christmassy winter wear, when he sees them.

it’s… not nearly what he had in mind, really. it’s actually kind of, well, not pathetic, but certainly not something he’s ever seen himself buying his significant other on their first christmas together, but…

but they’re so cute!

he enters the shop, determination overwriting any other feeling, and he asks for them directly.

the socks are stripy, red and white and green, with, for some reason, tiny, fluffy white cats adorning the upper part. and they’re  _fluffy,_  and cozy-looking, the kind that really keep your feet all nice and warm.

phichit buys three pairs, has them wrapped up and tied with a bright green bow.

he’s sure he’ll find something else as well, but these, he thinks, are perfect.

‘hmm,’ he says to himself, a finger to his chin, ‘there was that one cardigan a few shops back that might go well with these.’

 

~

 

‘so?’ chris asks when they meet up an hour later. ‘how was your day? did you miss me?’

phichit grins, toothily. ‘it was… productive,’ he says. ‘and of course i did!’

he kisses chris, giddier than ever for christmas to come.


	3. day 4: swiss chocolates and baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris gets home to find phichit attempting to bake and decides to help.

‘...what happened?’

he looks around the kitchen and shakes his head. there’s flower on just about every surface, there’s dough in quite a few bowls and pots, and the smell of burnt sweet bread.

phichit looks a bit sheepish, cheeks reddening under the powdery white smudges. he scratches the back of his head and looks around him.

‘um,’ he starts, ‘well… i felt like making something sweet?’

chris raises an eyebrow at that. ‘i didn’t know you baked?’

‘i… uh, don’t? not really? but i wanted to try. i was at an ice show a while back and i tasted this really nice kind of sweet bread? and i looked up the recipe and decided to see if i can do it myself, especially since i’ve heard it’s mostly a holiday thing.’

he takes a deep breath, and bites his lip. chris shakes his head, fond.

he looks around at the disaster zone that is his kitchen again. he sighs.

‘let me get changed and i’ll help you, alright?’ he says with a smile. he doesn’t wait for phichit’s answer, just goes and leaves his bags in his room and changes into soft, comfortable clothes, then goes back to the kitchen.

‘okay so,’ he starts. ‘let me see that recipe.’

~

a few hours later, a semi-passable, though slightly wonky looking loaf is finally ready.

phichit looks proud, and giddy, and chris kisses the sugar off of the corner of his mouth, because he wants to and because he can.

there’s the scent of rum and hazelnuts in the air, warm and rich and delicious, and honestly, chris can’t wait to taste the product of their labour. he has to admit that he was a tiny bit skeptic when he got home and found phichit attempting to bake, but now he’s just as excited as his boyfriend about the finished product.

‘i had bought some chocolate on my way home,’ he tells phichit, as they wait for the sweet bread to cool off enough for them to be able to eat it, ‘since you’d said you felt like eating something sweet before i left. i guess that’s going to have to wait now.’

phichit cuddles closer, nuzzles against chris’ neck. ‘i’ll have a taste of it later. not passing up on that famous swiss chocolate.’

‘but first the baking.’

‘yes! i can’t wait!’

‘do you know what it’s called?’ phichit tilts his head quizzically. ‘that kind of sweet bread. it has a name, right? or is it just called sweet bread?’

phichit’s face lights up in understanding. ‘oh yeah!’ he says, excited. ‘it’s called… uh… coz- cozunac? i think it’s pronounced?’

chris frowns a bit. it sounds vaguely familiar.

‘cozonac?’ he asks.

‘yes, that! it was supposed to have raisins and turkish delight in it, too, apparently, but i don’t like raisins, and i couldn’t find turkish delight to buy.’

chris laughs a little at that, and ruffles phichit’s hair affectionately. they kiss, soft and sweet for a couple of minutes, just because they feel like it.

when they finally part, it’s phichit who breaks the silence, huge grin on his face.

‘let’s eat!’

chris can only laugh. ‘yes.’ he says. ‘let’s.’


	4. day 5: cuddling in front of a fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris’s house has a fireplace, of course, and they take advantage of it. though not as much as phichit might like.

‘why am i not surprised you have a fireplace in this place?’ phichit giggles as he gets more comfortable against chris’ chest. chris chuckles, and phichit feels it more than hears it.

‘well, why wouldn’t i? it’s just perfect for a good cuddle like this when it’s cold outside.’

_he’s right_ , phichit thinks to himself; says as much, too. it is perfect. it’s warm, the pile of blankets under and around them are comfortable, and the mulled wine makes everything just that much better.

he sighs, a long, contented breath, and thinks that this is the best cuddle session ever.

chris wraps his arms tighter around him, pulls him closer, and buries his nose in phichit’s hair, and oh, phichit would very much like to never move from this spot, from chris’ embrace for the rest of forever, if possible.

the volume on the music that completes the atmosphere, something slow and instrumental, though not very christmassy, is low enough not to cover the crackle and pop of the fire, and slowly, phichit feels sleep slowly tugging at his eyelids. it’s the kind of drowsiness that he loves, the kind that seeps into his very bones, and leaves him content like little else.

‘falling asleep, cher?’ comes chris’ amused voice, and phichit opens his eyes, realizes he’d almost nodded off.

he blinks slowly up at chris, a sleepy smile curling up his lips. ‘hmm, yeah. you’re really comfy,’ he says, because it’s true. he nuzzles closer, rubbing his nose into chris’ neck, and places a kiss to whatever bit of skin is within immediate reach.

chris noses at his hair, and pulls the blankets closer, tucks them better around the two of them.

‘sleep, then,’ he says, and though normally phichit would like to protest, maybe take advantage of such a nice situation, he feels himself obeying the quiet command.


	5. day 6: classic holiday movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit has never seen one particular christmas movie and apparently chris is offended by the very notion.

‘…please tell me you’re joking.’

‘nope.’

chris looks at phichit, incredulous, because no, really, there is simply no way.

‘how have you lived this long without watching it? how? it’s not possible,’ he says. phichit just shrugs, rolls his eyes.

‘never got around to it. yuuri and i would watch  _the king and the skater_ movies, and  _anastasia_  and the first couple of _home alone_  movies, but that’s pretty much it? i mean, i saw a bit of the cartoon version when i was a kid, but eh, since i didn’t catch it from the start, it didn’t catch my attention.’

chris looks at his boyfriend for a long moment. ‘ _anastasia_  is not exactly a christmas movie,’ he tries. 

‘it is to yuuri and me,’ phichit says, non-plussed. 

chris sighs. ‘okay,’ he says, and stands up from where they’d been cuddling on the couch. he goes and grabs his laptop from the bedroom, and sits back down next to phichit. ‘we have to correct this atrocity.’

he pulls up netflix (‘ooooh, netflix and chill, huh,’ phichit teases. ‘not now, you heathen,’ chris fires back without even looking at him.), and types in the search bar.

‘you know,’ phichit starts, and chris looks up at him, adjusting his glasses on his nose. ‘shouldn’t we watch this on christmas? since it’s an actual christmas movie?’

chris raises an eyebrow at him. then he tilts his head to one side, thinking. ‘you’re right,’ he says, ’we’ll watch the animated version now, and leave the movie for christmas day.’

phichit snorts, shaking his head. chris brushes a kiss to the tip of his nose, because the way it scrunches is adorable.

‘you’re a cute one, mister grinch,’ chris says, because he can’t help himself, and phichit laughs.

‘not a mean one?’ he asks, grinning.

‘i thought you didn’t see the movie,’ chris snorts, and squints suspiciously at him. 

phichit giggles some more. ‘i haven’t, i promise. but like, who  _doesn’t_  know that song? honestly.’

‘point taken,’ chris concedes. ‘so. shall we?’

phichit sighs, mock exasperated, and leans against chris’ chest, getting comfortable. chris kisses the top of his head and starts up the movie.


	6. day 7: kissing under a mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit has a love-hate relationship with the damn thing.

mistletoe is both the best and the worst thing in all of creation, phichit likes to think.

well, he  _used to_  consider it the worst, especially when he’d stumble under it with someone he liked and couldn’t smooch them to within an inch of their lives, for various reasons. various reasons like, say, the other person being too embarrassed to go through with it, or just not interested, or was taken, or a number of other things, really.

it was  _the worst_  the first time he and chris wound up under it together at the post-grand prix final banquet in barcelona. chris had kissed his cheek with an amused chuckle and and a twinkle in his eyes, and phichit had been too shocked to do anything about it in the moment.

yuuri had teased him something awful when he found out. phichit decided then that he'd hate the damn thing forever.

and then, the after party happened, and under a different sprig of mistletoe, chris had stolen the breath from his lungs and turned his bones to jelly with one long, mind-numbing kiss halfway through the night, and well.

now, about a year later and they’re under it again, and chris smiles at him in that way that sends shivers up and down phichit’s spine. this time, chris is holding the sprig just a couple of inches above his own head, teasingly, and phichit just laughs and pulls him in by his shirt.

‘you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me now, you know,’ he says against chris’ lips.

chris kisses him again, and once more, and then again, before saying, ‘i know. but i like doing it.’ and well, what can phichit say to that?


	7. day 8: (skiing and) snow angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit loves making snow angels. chris just has to tease him a little for it.

‘i see _you’re_ having fun,’ chris says to phichit, amused. phichit looks up at him from where he’s lying on the ground, arms and legs spread, a huge impish grin on his face.

‘i love this!’ he exclaims, and his excitement is contagious. chris can’t help the chuckle the bubbles out of him. ‘there’s nothing quite like fresh, powdery snow and laying down in it.’

he has a point. there really _is_ something about fresh snow. still. he needs to poke a little bit of fun. ‘that, i understand.’ he raises a teasing eyebrow. ‘but snow angels? really? and from the looks of it, you’ve made half a dozen of them at least.’

phichit flushes a bit at that, turning a bit sheepish. ‘i like them, alright? some people like making snowmen, or having snowball fights. i like making snow angels wherever i can.’ he scratches at the back of his head, looking out towards the rest of chris’ yard. shurgs. ‘i mean, it’s not like i can’t whoop your ass in a snowball fight, because i _totally can_ ,’ he clarifies, ‘but i don’t know, there’s just something about this that i love? i can’t exactly explain it.’

chris crouches down in front of him, shaking his head, and places a quick kiss to phichit’s nose. ‘you don’t have to explain it. i was just messing with you a bit, mon cher,’ he says. ‘we can spend the whole day making snow angels if you want, there’s still half the front yard that is untouched, and the back yard, too. we can even take some good photos to post to instagram, if you want.’

phichit perks up at that; grins. ‘nah,’ he says, a mischievous look in his eyes. ‘the backyard’s for the snowball fight.’

‘alright,’ chris agrees. then, because he can’t help it, and because he is just as competitive as his boyfriend, he adds, ‘but don’t think you’ll win that easily, my dear.’


	8. day 9: facetiming friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit and chris facetime yuuri and victor.

‘and _then!_ i kicked his butt in a snowball fight!’ he exclaims, his free hand gesticulating wildly.

he can see chris rolling his eyes at him, glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose. ‘you cheated, mon cher,’ his boyfriend says, and then turns back to the phone in phichit’s hand. ‘he cheats. yuuri! how could you not warn me that your best friend cheats? i am wounded.’

phichit snorts, at the same time as yuuri does on the phone’s screen. ‘of course he does,’ yuuri says. ‘he loves playing dirty to winning.’

phichit gasps, mock-offended, the hand not holding the phone coming up to grab exaggeratedly at his chest. ‘katsuki yuuri, i _never_. i’ll sue you for slander!’ he says, and for a second he manages not to crack up. only for a second. then he’s giggling at his best friend’s unimpressed expression, his raised eyebrow.

‘do you want me to tell chris about the thing with the paintball from a couple of years ago?’ he asks, and that gets phichit to stop laughing. he frowns at yuuri. from the corner of his eyes, he can see chris is curious, and dammit, _no_. he and yuuri are taking that to the grave. they have a deal.

‘only if you want me to show victor that one video from christmas three years ago with the posters and the-’

_‘no!’_ yuuri cuts him off, just as victor asks, curiosity piqued, ‘video? what video?’

chris chuckles next to him. ‘the two of you _do_ realize that we will eventually find out about these secrets of yours, yes?’ he asks, and there’s something foreboding in his voice for all that his smile is warm. phichit swallowed nervously.

_‘anyway,’_ he says, changing gears and getting back on track. ‘the _point_ is that _i won_. it doesn’t matter _how_. and anyway, yuuri and victor will see for themselves how good i’ve become at it when they get here after christmas.’ then, he asks, just to make sure, ‘you guys are still coming to zurich before flying to japan, right?’

‘yep!’ victor chimes, before yuuri even gets to open his mouth. we’ve already bought the tickets. we’ll stay there for a couple of nights before we have our flight for seoul. i think i need to spend some time with my best friend as much as yuuri need to spend time with his!’

phichit lets out a giggled ‘aww~’ before being poked in the side by chris. he makes a bitey motion in chris’ direction before finally noticing the time.

‘ugh, it’s late,’ he whines. ‘talk again before your flight? i don’t know about chris, or you guys for that matter, but i’m kind of pooped.’

yuuri smiles knowingly at him. ‘i can tell,’ he says. ‘alright. we’ll talk to you guys again.’

they say their goodnights, before hanging up. phichit sighs. yawns.

‘i was going to facetime my parents, too, tonight,’ he says, yawning again in the middle. chris kisses the side of his head, and phichit nuzzles closer. ‘i’ll call tomorrow. let’s go to bed?’

‘yes, mon cher,’ chris answers with another kiss. he wraps his arm better around phichit and pulls him off the couch. ‘let’s sleep.’


	9. day 10: planning (and performing) an ice show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit tells chris about his dream ice show and chris decides he wants to help him with it.

‘okay so, let me see if i got this right,’ chris says, feeling a little dizzy. he sets the blue and orange tree ornament he’d been contemplating back down in its box. ‘hamsters, princes, fairy godsisters, and… space?’

phichit’s eyes sparkle, grin stretching almost impossibly, but chris can see the tiny bit of hesitant nervousness hiding just under the surface. ‘more or less, yeah. i mean, i don’t know, i’ve had this idea in my head for a couple of years now.’ he raises on the tips of his toes, hooking a tiny candy cane to one of the higher tree branches.

‘does yuuri know about this? or celestino?’ chris asks, curious. he wonders what phichit’s oldest friend thinks about phichit’s idea for an ice show.

‘i haven’t told anyone until now,’ phichit tells him, fingers scratching at his cheep, self-conscious. and oh. he’s even blushing a little now. chris finds it adorable. he also finds it humbling that phichit trusts him enough to share this with him when he hasn’t evn told his best friend.

‘alright,’ he says, and pulls phichit in for a quick kiss. ‘when do you want to do it? next summer? or the one after? have you thought about who you want in it?’

for a moment, phichit looks up at him, a bit dazed, like he hadn’t expected the questions. it’s rare for chris to see him caught off guard, so he adds, ‘do you have someone in mind for the music? i can recommend you to someone if you want. and we’ll have to schedule it for a time when the others aren’t busy with their own shows so they can help.’

phichit blinks at him, still quiet for a long moment. and then, he wraps the length of golden tinsel he’d just picked up around chris and pulls him in. the kiss is fiery, but chris can feel gratitude and happiness coming off of phichit in waves.

‘you’re amazing, do you know?’ phichit tells him when they part, panting. chris kisses his nose.

‘i do, but i like hearing it from time to time,’ he says with a wink, before he lets go of phichit and goes back to decorating the tree. ‘we’ll sit down and make a proper plan after we’re done decorating, what do you say?’

phichit’s answering smile is brighter than all the christmas lights, and chris thinks he kind of really loves him.


	10. day 11: coffee shop and evening restaurant dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small moment while phichit and chris have dinner.

the restaurant is cute, homey, and phichit would stare at all the cute christmas decorations in awe if he wouldn’t be so damn ravenous.

chris laughs at him, fondly, like chris usually does, mostly because he’d been trying to get phichit to eat for most of the day but phichit had had other things on his mind and hadn’t felt hungry until early into the evening.

they’d gone to a little coffee shop in the morning, a little place a couple of blocks away from chris’ house, and phichit had filled his stomach with a hearty breakfast, followed by half a basket of gingerbread. and after that, well, they’ve kept busy, skating, shopping, skating again, making phone calls, and just having fun.

it was already six when hunger caught up to him, and now here they are.

‘is the food good?’ chris asks, amused, as he takes a sip of his red wine.

phichit looks up from his food, hums an affirmative, and then swallows. ‘very,’ he says. ‘this place seems nice.’ he looks around as he chews another mouthful, notes the tinsel and the multicolored lights, the festive, yet quiet atmosphere.

chris laughs some more at that. ‘i knew you’d like it.’ after he takes another bite, he adds, ‘i was thinking we should come here with victor and yuuri when they arrive in a few days.’

phichit nods. ‘that’s a good idea,’ he says. ‘although yuuri will need to watch what he eats since we’re in the middle of the season.’ chris raises an eyebrow at him, looking pointedly at the mini-feast on their table. phichit waves a careless hand in front of him. ‘what? i don’t gain weight as easily as yuuri, so i can afford to break my diet for a few days once in a while.’

chris shrugs, says nothing, and leans over to steal a kiss.

they continue eating in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the quiet music, the murmur of the other diners, and each other’s company.


	11. day 12: christmas   (& new years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris and phichit open their presents on christmas morning.

‘i wish us a merry christmas, i wish us a merry christmas, i wish us a merry christmas, and a happy new year~’

it’s christmas morning and they’re sitting down next to the tree they both decorated, opening their gifts. phichit sings the modified version of the carol with a excited smile on his face, looking soft in the rumpled, light blue pajamas he has yet to change out of, and chris thinks this is possibly the best christmas morning in all his twenty-six years of life.

he takes out his phone, snaps a pic of phichit tearing the wrapper off of his gift with a toothy grin and sparkling eyes, and posts it to instagram. he also sets his as the background wallpaper because it’s too adorable.

phichit squeals in delight when he finally opens the box in his lap, and chris can tell he’s chosen the gift perfectly. ‘like it?’ he asks, although he doesn’t need to.

‘i love it!’ phichit sets the box and wrapping paper aside and climbs into chris’ lap, hugging him fiercely and almost smothering him with kisses.

‘i’m glad,’ chris manages to say between kisses.

after phichit manages to get his fill (for now) of kisses, he sits down besides chris again. ‘open yours now,’ he says as he drops a box in chris’ hands.

chris does, though not as frantically as phichit had. inside he finds three pairs of the fluffiest, most ridiculous socks chris has ever seen, a soft, creamy white cardigan, and a huge, wine red cashmere scarf.

‘theses are lovely, phichit,’ he says, inspecting every piece carefully. ‘thank you, mon cher.’

‘i wanted to get you a christmas sweater,’ phichit tells him, looking a tiny bit sheepish. (chris finds it unbearably adorable.) ‘but i couldn’t find the perfect one, so. but! the socks are adorable as hell, and i thought you’d like them since the kitty on them looks like your cat a bit.’

they do, he’d noticed, and he finds the whole thing even more lovable.

he pulls phichit closer, wraps his arms securely around him, and wraps the scarf around them both like a shawl (it certainly is big enough). it’s warm.

like this, they snuggle quietly, contentedly, for a while, the perfect first christmas morning, and chris thinks he wants the rest of them from now on to be the same. maybe he’s getting a little ahead of himself, but he likes to think that phichit feels the same way, too.


End file.
